


Endings And Beginnings

by deanandsam



Series: Backstage [20]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Jared is distraught after the cancellation of Supernatural. Jensen tries his best to console his lover.





	Endings And Beginnings

‘Come on, Jay. Please stop crying. I can’t take any more of it,’ Jensen whispered, caressing Jared’s head, burrowed as it was in his chest. 

He was almost in tears too, but one of them had to steer the boat. If both crumbled, it would lead to chaos.

‘I can’t help it,‘ Jared sniffed, snot staining Jensen’s shirt, ‘I always thought I’d be ready for when the show ended. Fuck, I’ve bitched about us not having enough time off, having to shoot scenes in the middle of the freezing night, but now that it’s truly the end, I don’t want to let go.’

‘Come on, dude, it’s not so bad. We can do all the things we’ve been dreaming about, but have never had the time,’ Jensen said, trying to cheer up his lover.  
But they were just empty words of consolation, for though Jensen wasn’t in tears, inside he was fucking devastated.

They’d been so sure of another couple of years after the fifteenth, even pitched shorter seasons as was the current fashion with TV shows, but for some reason, the CW had wanted to end Supernatural, even though Pedowitz had always guaranteed both Jared and himself that the show would continue as long as the two stars wanted.  
Of course, this was Hollywood. Full of assurances and ass-licking until they didn’t need or want you any more.

Perhaps Supernatural had become a weight, taking up space from the teen shows the CW favoured. That, Jensen mused, and the fact of not being able to find a decent spin-off for Spn which would be popular with the majority of fans.

Jensen didn’t consider himself old. At forty-one, there were many actors just starting out on a new TV show of their own. Jared was even younger. They could’ve easily continued for a good few years. Not to mention they loved their characters.  
At times, Jensen felt himself more Dean than Jensen and he knew Jared experienced the same character bleed.

 

Whatever. At the end of the day Jensen was a practical guy, the eggs had been broken and there was no way of putting the shells back together. He and Jared would just have to deal.

’Hey,’ he said, gently cupping Jared’s chin and lifting his head. ‘We’ve still got a year to go. You never know what could happen. Maybe the powers that be will rethink things.’  
Jared’s hazel eyes shimmered with tears.  
‘It’s never gonna happen. They clearly wanted the show to end,’ he said, echoing Jensen’s own thoughts.

‘We’ll manage just the same, Jay,’ Jensen smiled, kissing the soft lips. ‘We’ll be together and that’s all that really matters.’  
Grabbing a couple of tissues from the box, he gently wiped Jared’s eyes and cheeks.

‘Now gimmie a smile, just like the one you gave me the first time we met. The one than struck me like a bolt of lightning and burned its way into my soul.’

‘I love it when you go all poetic on me, dude,’ Jared said, his lips curving into that very smile. ‘Just think what'd happen if Dean said it to Sam.’  
‘The fans would piss themselves. They’re waiting for nothing else!’ Jensen chuckled. ’Wincest. It’s a hot fantasy.’

‘Maybe we’ll make a video and post it on You-Tube after the show folds,’ Jared teased. '  
‘Forget it,’ Jensen grunted. ‘Nobody gets to drool over your ass except me.’

 

Mission computed, Jensen mused, as Jared’s smile consolidated itself into a whole-hearted laugh.  
They’d be fine, they’d survive.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm desolated by the news of the show ending. I know it had to happen sooner or later, but still.:(


End file.
